


penniless and tired (with your hair grown long)

by spock



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coda, Drunk Sex, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn's three sheets to the wind, pliant in a way he's never been before and agreeable as fuck. Normally it takes hours of foreplay that they just don't have to get him in this state, but apparently alcohol gets the job done in half the time and none of the effort. Daryl's not going to be forgetting that little tidbit of information any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	penniless and tired (with your hair grown long)

**Author's Note:**

> for TWD kink meme. original prompt:
>
>> Having a hot shower at the CDC was awesome but having a drunk and giddy Glenn and hot shower sex was like Daryl had gone to heaven.

Daryl never thought he’d live to see the day when a damn show would become a religious experience for him.

As a child, Daryl's mother had to resort to threats of violence to get him in the tub. He'd _enjoyed_ being dirty, saw it as a badge proclaiming that he was alive and did something that day. In the summer he'd go a full week without washing anything but his hands.

Even as short as a year ago, showers were nothing but perfunctory to Daryl—he'd just go through the motions each night, trying to settle down as early as he could manage because he'd have to be up before dawn the next day. Daryl would shower as quickly as possible; rubbed himself down with a bar of soap and once he felt that tell-tell slick feeling of cleanliness he'd get out and flop face down onto his bed, sometimes not even bothering to dry himself off.

But now the world’s gone to hell and back and an ample supply of clean, hot water is worth more than gold - if you can manage to find the damn stuff, that is.

Tonight though, tonight they've managed to find some, like a goddamn oasis in the desert and Daryl sure is glad for it. Would feel like praying, even, if he hadn't decided he was an atheist back when he was twelve. The feeling of the hot water pelting down against his aching back is damn near like heaven on earth. After a second thought, Daryl definitely thinks he's in heaven, seeing as he's got an arm full of angel right in from of him.

Glenn's three sheets to the wind, pliant in a way he's never been before and agreeable as fuck. Normally it takes hours of foreplay that they just don't have to get him in this state, but apparently alcohol gets the job done in half the time and none of the effort.

Daryl's not going to be forgetting that little tidbit of information any time soon.

Their shower stall is filled with steam and Glenn can't stop mumbling about the restorative properties of hot water, steam, and aquatic sex. He sounds like a damn infomercial for some Ancient Chinese Secret, but Daryl can definitely get behind that third option.

He turns them around so it's Glenn that has his back to the spray, and Daryl can't help but look over his shoulder to watch the water as it runs down between the crack of Glenn's ass; thinks about working up a lather and slipping his fingers inside of Glenn, see if he can get away with claiming he was just making sure Glenn got _extra_ clean.

Glenn beats him to it, fumbles the cap open of the conditioner bottle and dumps more than half of it on Daryl's head. He shows an amazing display of coordination considering how drunk he is, massaging the stuff into Daryl's scalp in deep circular motions, making sure not to get any of it in Daryl's eyes. He rests his chin on Daryl's chest and leans his face up so he can bite along Daryl's jawline.

Daryl, who’s not one to be bested, flips open a tube of body-wash and starts digging into the tendons where Glenn's neck meets shoulder, smirking when Glenn lets out a loud groan that echoes throughout the bathroom. Daryl runs his hands up and down Glenn's back—getting distracted a few times by his ass, because goddamn does this kid’s got _back_ —before dragging his hands to Glenn's front, taking his time to liberally grope his pectorals.

Glenn turns them so that Daryl's underneath the spray again, frames his hands against Daryl's face and tilts his head back to rinse his hair. "Don't think I didn't notice you feeling me up!" Glenn chastises, reaching down to tug on Daryl's cock where it's bobbing between them, hard and waiting; playing with Daryl's pubic hair. "Two can play that game!"

Daryl just keeps on grinning but otherwise keeps his mouth shut, takes his head out of the spray of water and shakes his hair around like a dog, splattering Glenn's face with water and making the kid pitch a laughing fit. He drags his hands down from where they were resting on Glenn's shoulders to ghost across his pectorals, setting Glenn off even harder. "No—no Daryl, that's not fair! I'm ticklish! Uncle! Uncle, you asshole!" Daryl eases up when he sees tears start leaking from Glenn's eyes and he has to save the kid from fucking concussing himself on the tile floor. For some inexplicable reason he starts giggling his head off too—maybe he's not as sober as he thought.  
They crowed up against the wall, laughing into each other’s mouths and trying to catch their breath. Daryl positions ones of his thighs so it's right smack dab between Glenn's legs and he catches on quick, settles down on it so he can rut his dick into the groove of Daryl's hip and feel Daryl's leg hair rasp up against his balls, his hole.

Daryl swallows up the last bit of Glenn's laugher as he presses their lips together, tastes the difference when Glenn starts moaning. Daryl lets out one of his own when Glenn uses one hand to cup Daryl's balls between his slick fingers, the other jerking Daryl off.

Glenn bites Daryl's shoulder, hard. "Turn around." His voice is deeper than usual, gravely in a way that makes Daryl's cock lurch, and it sounds like he's dead cold sober, no longer lisping or stumbling over his words.

Daryl does as he's told and he can't help the full bodied shiver when he feels Glenn's tongue sliding down the curve of his spine towards his ass. He reaches down to pull one of Glenn's arms around his hips to anchor himself in place so he can let himself drown in the sensations: the water that's still warm and pelting down on them, the steam, Glenn's hand where it's taken to languidly stroking his dick, and the cool-heat of Glenn's breath where it's hitting he base of his spine.

Glenn leans in to lick a broad stripe across his asshole, and Daryl bites down on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from hollering. Glenn presses his tongue in, just a little bit, before pulling out again to lick and suck at his rim some more. He repeats the process, pushing in deeper and deeper before pulling out again. Finally, Glenn licks it a few more times before slapping Daryl across the ass— _hard_ , and he's crazy if he thinks Daryl isn't going to get him back for that shit—before replacing his tongue with two soap-slick fingers.

The hand around his dick stops its lazy strokes in favor of an iron grip, rhythmically squeezing as a counterpoint to Glenn's fingers where they're prodding Daryl's prostate. It's pleasure and pain all wrapped into one—Daryl wants to come _so damn bad_ but there's no way he can, not like this.

Daryl breaks free from Glenn's grip, the other man's fingers pulling free from his body with a slick pop. He yanks Glenn up so that he's standing again and shoves him up against the wall. One hand fumbles with trying to open the damn bottle of body wash while he uses the other to position Glenn's legs just the way he wants them.

"Somebody's eager," Glenn teases, starting up that fucking laughing again. Daryl can't help but wonder just what the fuck is wrong with him that the sound of it makes his dick get just that much harder.

"Shit, can't wait—just, not any longer." Daryl leans forward and places a few scattered kisses between Glenn's shoulder blades in lieu of an apology for his rough handling. He lines himself up and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves before he slides inside, slowly, thrusting a few times to get the last few inches in.

Glenn lets out a stream of wanton noises and pushes back against Daryl's dick, hard, making sure Daryl's buried inside him to the hilt. "Fuck, Daryl."

Daryl presses himself all along Glenn's back, gets one arm wrapped firmly around his shoulders to keep them steady and then he's off—thrusting into Glenn with abandon, their bodies coming together so hard that their skins smack wetly, their feet slipping and sliding against the tile from the force of it.  
All Daryl can hear is the roar of the water in his ears, and Glenn panting out his name like a prayer and a curse. He slides one hand down Glenn's abdomen until it finds his cock, curls around it and he lets out his longest moan yet, one arm reaching behind himself to find some part of Daryl to hang on to while the other braces against the wall.

Daryl leans over Glenn's shoulder to stare down at where his hand's wrapped around Glenn's cock. This is always his favorite part, regardless of where they are. "Come for me Glenn. Wanna see you come. Want you to come with me inside you. Wanna _feel_ it." His breath clouds up from the heat of the shower where he's speaking right up against Glenn's ear. He rubs his thumb into Glenn's slit— _hard_ , getting his due for when Glenn spanked him—and that's all it takes for Glenn.

Glenn tosses his head back, grunting as Daryl tightens his grip on Glenn's dick, eyes squeezed shut as ropes of come spurt from his dick, coating Daryl's hand as well as Glenn's stomach. His body seizes up during his orgasm, just like it always does, ass clamping down on Daryl's cock like a vice and between that and the look of utter rapture on Glenn's face Daryl finds himself coming too, grinding his hips against Glenn's ass as his orgasm rips though his body. He nearly blacks out from the force of it.

Daryl's damn proud of himself for managing to stay standing, even more because he managed to keep Glenn stable as well, and he’s about the only thing keeping Glenn stable at this point. He gives a few final thrusts, trying to draw them out as long as possible. Between the booze and the heat and the orgasm, Glenn looked just about ready to keel over and Daryl isn't too far behind. He spins Glenn around so that he’s directly under the spray and uses his hand to wash the come off Glenn's belly.

When they're both cleaned up again, Glenn spins around nearly toppling over, and if it wasn't for Daryl's quick reflexes, enabling him to snatch him around his forearms, he would have tumbled down.

Glenn leans forward to lick the water from Daryl's mouth, presses wet, sloppy kisses there until their lips are red and swollen. Neither of them are big kissers before or even during sex, but during the afterglow they revel in it. They kiss for what feels like hours before Daryl starts to notice that Glenn's eyes are drooping and the water’s finally reached tepid, so he reaches behind Glenn to shut the water off.

The silence that permeates the stall once the waters shut off manages to startle Glenn awake, and he looks around as if struggling to remember just how they got there and why they aren't in bed already. Daryl knows the feeling. "Daryl? Daryl! Man, Daryl, I fucking love showers. They're the best. We should have bath time, like, every day. Literally."

" _Fuck,_ " Daryl drawls out in agreement, shouldering as much of Glenn's weight as he can manage for the trek back to their room. "Think about what we'd be able to do in a _tub_."


End file.
